Mending Mangle's Heart
by mari0nette 87
Summary: When a new animatronic arrives, Foxy falls for her. But Mangle loves Foxy! Bonnie makes Mangle promise she will do nothing. But when darkness falls, will she do whatever it takes to get rid of the new girl? FoxyxMangle Toy ChicaxToy Bonnie


It was 1:00 a.m. at the pizzeria, and Bonnie just came back from killing the night guard.

"Well, that was gross," Bonnie said, wiping a speck of blood off his bowtie.

"Good job, Bonnie!" Freddy congratulated him.

"Pizza time, guys!" Chica said.

Chica hurried in to the kitchen to make a fresh pizza, and Bonnie and Freddy sat down at a table. A loud screeching noise sounded from the ceiling, and a hunk of wires with metal and bolts sticking out lowered its head down.

"Hey, guys," Mangle said.

"Hi, Mangle!" Freddy looked up. "What's up?"

Mangle twirled her head around and blinked. "Have you seen Foxy?"

"Why, do you have a crush on him?" Toy Bonnie asked, coming in with a wrench in his hand and grease on his face. Toy Bonnie was the inventive type, and was probably working on a suit to put the next night guard in to.

Mangle blushed and dipped her head in embarrassment. "W-what? No I d-don't…."

Mangle's other head, or Endo, rolled his eye. "Yeah you do!"

Mangle glared at Endo. Then looked at the others. "Heh heh… he's l-lying, guys!"

They exchanged glances. "Ok," Freddy shrugged.

Their noses perked up when the fresh, warm smell of pizza drifted through the air found their sniffers. Chica came walking in with Toy Chica behind her, each carrying a hot, cheesy pizza. "Let's eat!" Chica exclaimed.

Toy Freddy, Golden Freddy (Goldie), Balloon Boy (BB) and Balloon Girl (CC), and Marionette came in, also drawn to the scent, and sat down and enjoyed pizza with the others.

The animatronics ate until they felt real hot inside, but Bonnie wanted another slice.

"No, Bonnie! Eat one more and your jaw gears will get jammed. Like last time?" Freddy said.

Bonnie looked down in shame, remembering that day, and got up and cleared the dishes. Freddy and Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy took away the glasses, and the two Chicas collected the pizza trays and they headed to the kitchen. Goldie disappeared, unwilling to help, and Marionette used his powers to lift the tablecloth, and disappeared and reappeared in front of the kitchen and flew in. BB and CC bounced off with their balloons in tow, and Mangle retrieved a cloth and started to clean the table from the ceiling, brushing the crumbs into a small bin Endo was holding in his mouth.

"Aye, Mangle!"

Mangle jumped at the voice and turned to the speaker. Foxy was smiling and was holding his pirate hat.

"H-hi, Foxy. You scared m-me!" Mangle stuttered. _Be cool, don't stutter!_ Mangle thought. "What's up?"

"Oh y'know, piratin', cleanin' out me old cove…" Foxy replied.

"Heh heh... that's funny…" Mangle laughed nervously.

They looked at each other for a while, then Mangle coughed.

"I h-have to do this, so s-see you later?" Mangle choked.

Foxy tilted his head. "All right, lass. See ye' later." He walked back to his cove down the hall and went inside and the curtain closed after him.

Mangle sighed, and she thought she made a fool of herself again.

"That was interesting."

Mangle saw Toy Chica behind her.

"How long were you there?"

"Long enough."

Mangle put down her stuff and crossed the ceiling and headed for Kid's Cove. She closed the curtain and sighed again.

Toy Chica followed her and sat on the little stage. "It's ok. It really is."

"No it's not. He thinks I'm an idiot, Chica!"

Toy Chica put her arm around Mangle's long neck. "Oh , pssshhh. He _totally_ likes you back, Mangle!"

She looked up. "How? I'm just a mess of wires and scrap metal!" Mangle started to sob, and Toy Chica decided to leave her friend be for a while. She left for the kitchen, but stopped. Toy Chica stared at the Kid's Cove sign for a long time. _There must be something I can do to help her,_ she thought. Then it came to her. Why hadn't she thought of this before? Toy Chica ran down the hall to Toy Bonnie's room.

Freddy read the page over and over in surprise. He covered his mouth in disbelief.

Bonnie walked in to the security office to find Freddy sitting in the chair with a paper.

"Hey, Freddy, everything alright?" he asked. "Oh and, I wouldn't sit there, I haven't cleaned up… y'know, the… mess… of the new guy…"

Freddy handed him the paper, and Bonnie read it word for word. His eyes widened, and couldn't believe it either.

Bonnie voice faltered. "A n-new animatronic?"

The next day, when the pizzeria was open, a big, rectangular box was delivered to Freddy Fazbear's. It was left by the stage. It was labeled "FRAGILE" and "THIS SIDE UP". Freddy and Bonnie looked at each other inside the service room, knowing exactly what it was.

That night, all the animatronics gathered around the box. Toy Freddy and Foxy pulled off the lid, and it fell to the floor with a loud clunk. Freddy removed the fitted Styrofoam, his mechanical chest heaving with anticipation. The last piece fell off, and everyone gasped.

A cat stood in the box with its eyes shut. It had a flattering, creamy brown, womanly body with shortie-shorts like Toy Chica's, except yellow. She (judging by its appearance) wore a golden bling necklace. Her eyes were colored purple with makeup and her lips were a light pink. The cat's ears were pointed and fuzzy. And her whiskers were slim and sleek.

Suddenly, she opened her eyes and stepped out of the box. She looked around and smiled.

"Hey, kids!" she said in a robotic, sweet high voice. "It's your kitty – cat friend, Tilly! C'mon let's dance dance dance dance dance dance…..!"

Tilly repeated the word multiple times, then she closed her eyes and seemed to power down.

"Aye, is she broken?" Foxy asked.

"Hold on," said Freddy.

The cat sprung back to life, instead this time she looked more relaxed and less wired.

"Um…. hi? I'm Tilly the cat," she greeted them.

"Hi, Tilly!" Chica said cheerfully. "I'm Chica! And this is Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Mangle, CC, BB, Goldie, and Marionette!"

"Welcome to the Fazbear family, cat." Marionette shook her claws.

"Hey guys!" she said. "So what is this place?"

"A land of fun!" said BB.

"Pizza!" Toy Chica chimed in.

"Aye, and adventure, lass!" Foxy added.

Freddy explained the rules of the place, telling Tilly about the night guard, day time, and shut off periods.

"Ok, then," Tilly scratched her ear. "But where do I go at shut off?"

"They left a dance – floor mat in the corner for you," explained Toy Bonnie, pointing across from Pirate's Cove. There was a mat about 8 feet by 8 feet, with speakers and a turntable with lights hanging from the ceiling.

Tilly smiled really wide. "Ooh! Cool!" She ran over to the mat, and checked out the lighting and light – up floor.

Foxy chuckled. "Aye, that lass is very adorable fer a cat, mates."

"I must agree," Marionette nodded. "Tilly is very nice."

Marionette hovered over to prize corner with BB and CC behind him. "I'm going to 'shut off'." Marionette wasn't an animatronic. "It's 11: 56."

"Yeah, me too," Freddy said. "C'mon, Chica and Bonnie. Let's go to the Service room."

As they headed for the Parts and Service room, the Toys clambered onto the stage. Mangle went off to her little corner. Foxy entered Pirate's Cove, and Tilly set herself up at the turntable with one hand on her headphone, and the other on her record. She closed her eyes and shut off a little early.

Foxy looked at her through the part of his curtain. _Aye, she's a beauty. But how do I tell er' me thinks I like her?_ Then he powered off.

When the children came in at 10:00 the next morning, they all rushed over to see the cat.

"OOOH, she's so pretty!" a little girl marveled.

"She's going to dance, right mommy?" a boy asked his mother.

Before she could answer, the manager of the pizzeria put his hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, Billy," he said cheerfully. "She can and will."

He stepped onto the floor next to Tilly.

"Boys and girls, meet your new friend, Tilly the cat! Why don't you say hi, kids!"

The children crept closer to Tilly. "Hi, Tilly!" they all said.

Tilly's robotic sensors thought it recognized little voices, and it powered on and she smiled, about to play her voice box sentences.

"Hey, kids! It's your kitty – cat friend, Tilly! C'mon, let's dance!"

Tilly stepped onto the floor with a few steps, and her headphones started playing music out loud for all. She started dancing, as best as she could, for her real brain wanted for Tilly to make a good impression.

The kids started laughing, and begun dancing with the new animatronic.

Foxy sighed in his cove, and sat down inside his curtain. "She's great, fit for a pirate like me self. But argh, how to I show er' my feelin's?" he asked out loud.

That was the worst thing anyone could say, because at that moment, Mangle happened to be right outside his cove on the ceiling. She was just going to say hi to Foxy.

Mangle stopped from pulling apart his starry curtain. Her eye welled up with gear fluid (tears), and she crossed over to the Part's and Service room and slammed the door.

She sobbed quietly in the dark corner.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked.

Mangle saw his during-the-day-face, where he had no head voucher. Only his red eyes gleamed in the dark room.

There was silence.

"Don't worry, Freddy and Chica sleep until 4:00 p.m. on days like this."

Mangle hung her head in sadness. "I l-like Foxy."

Instead of laughter, Mangle heard something else.

"I know."

Mangle felt safe and comforted in here with Bonnie. He was like a big brother.

"But he l-likes Tilly," Mangle said blankly.

There was silence again.

"It's okay. You're a fox. He's a fox. Its nature you should be together."

"You r-really t-think so?"

"Yeah. Don't be jealous. Promise me," Bonnie ordered.

"I p-promise."

Mangle went to the door. She turned around and smiled.

"Thank you, Bonnie," she said.

Bonnie nodded, his mechanical jaw creaking. Mangle strung out the door with new hope.

When it turned 12:00 that night, the animatronics sprung back to their normal selves.

The old animatronics left their room. Chica screwed her jaw into place, Freddy fixed his eyeball, and Bonnie put back his head piece.

They all gathered into a party room.

Mangle went over and hugged Bonnie.

"Thank you," she said again.

Bonnie smiled and hugged her tighter. "You're welcome."

Freddy paced the room. "As some of you might know, we have a new night guard. Now, this one seems very easily scared and weak, so Tilly, you can try to scare him. We will help you by distracting him in different places. So Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica, you take the vents, BB and CC do the laughing, and Bonnie and I will take the two halls. Chica will sit in the Parts and Service room, and Toy Freddy will stay on the stage. Foxy, you stand in the main hall and stay there with Mangle on the ceiling. And Marionette, you know where to be."

They all nodded.

"What about Goldie?" Tilly asked.

"Oh him?" Freddy replied. "He just watches and gives us signals sometimes."

Freddy changed the subject.

"Ok, Tilly, you stay here, but I'll link you with my radio voice box so you can hear me when I'm in the hall."

Freddy adjusted something in Tilly's ear, and she heard him inside her head.

 _Hear me?_

"Yeah," Tilly whispered.

 _Ok. Stay here until I tell you to move._

"Oh, one last thing," he added. He detached Tilly's ear and wires stuck out. "Makes you look scarier."

Freddy ran off with Bonnie to the two halls, and everyone got into their positions. Tilly's eyes turned black.

Tilly was excited. Her first night on the job! She sat on the floor, looking decrepit and broken as possible, twisting her arm back to make it look snapped.

After a few minutes, the door opened with the jingling of keys. Footsteps were heard and a small shadow crossed the walls. The rolling of a chair was made, and the pressing of buttons began.

The phone rang, and he answered it. A man began talking to him.

In 10 minutes, Tilly's ear twitched.

 _Hey. Now move to the party room. I'll shut off the camera real quick._

Tilly ran fast to the party room, her chest heaving with excitement again. It was fun! She quickly navigated her way, and sat again in that position.

 _Good_.

Tilly heard the man yelp as she heard the noises of Foxy.

Tilly was ordered to move around and around until 5:00 a.m. She got one last order as she was standing in the main hall next to Foxy:

 _Scare him._

Tilly leaped at the night guard, but he pulled a head over his face.

 _W-what? Why can't I get him?_

 _He's doing the thing with a spare head of mine! Our brains are programmed to not attack that. But the engineer forgot a chip in Foxy's brain, so he can kill the night guard. So Tilly, go back to the party room!_

Tilly ran off, and heard the man click his flashlight again and again, but no light came out of it. She heard BB's laugh, and she saw the shadow of Foxy leaping and the man screamed.

The clock dinged 6:00, and the lights came back on. Tilly sighed and put her ear back on, and her eyes went back to its shade of brown.

"Aww, sorry Tilly!" Toy Chica said. "That could've been awesome."

"Nice try though," Marionette congratulated.

"Aye, lass, you're a real pirate, ye ar'. That was the best attempt me's ever seen, ye know." Foxy took Tilly's hand, kissed it, and Tilly blushed.

For a moment, Mangle's bolted heart seemed to skip a beat. She felt jealous, but then she remembered her promise.

"Yeah, nice job!" Mangle said.

The next night, Tilly went up to Pirate's Cove. He was polishing his hook with a cloth.

Tilly stuck her head in the curtain. "Hey! Can I come in?"

Foxy smiled. "Sure lass! Welcome to me home."

Tilly climbed up and sat down. Paintings of the sea were put up around, and a treasure chest was sitting in the corner, filled with golden plastic toys kids could win at Pirate Trivia.

"Nice place," Tilly said.

"Thank ye."

"Um… thanks for doing that last night. I was scared I would goof it up."

Foxy put down the cloth. "Aye, ye did a fine job, lass."

Tilly blushed.

Foxy saw her blush, and took her hand.

"Ye know, ye are a beautiful cat," he complemented, staring into her eyes.

"T-thanks…" Tilly felt her whiskers stand on end.

"T-Tilly, lass…. I couldn't tell ye earlier… me thinks ye be a great pirate…"

"You said that! But w-what do you mean?" Tilly asked.

Before she could say anything else, Foxy pressed his lips into hers.

Her whiskers tingled and sparked, but she closed her eyes.

Mangle looked at them, her mouth wide open, from the hall. Her eye felt wet, and her throat burned.

At that moment, her heart shattered. All she hoped, dreamed, _longed_ for seemed to be swept up in a violent wave. Her world seemed to crashing down on her, giving her no room to breath. Mangle bit her lip hard, and fled to the parts and service room.

She cried in the corner, and Endo, unlike his usual jerky self, was quiet. Mangle screamed.

Something glinted in the corner. Mangle saw that, shiny, sharp thing laying on the floor. It was a piece for Foxy's hook, a spare part in case his broke.

Mangle picked it up.

"I'm sorry Bonnie."

Mangle's eye turned black, and she ripped off her own hand and stuck the hook in its place. She grinned, her teeth shining and razor sharp. Mangle crawled onto the ceiling with revenge and hate in her soul, and she destroyed the light box. Sparks flew out as the place went dark, and in the shroud of darkness, she slid and crawled quietly towards Pirate's Cove.

"What was that?"

"Oh dear!"

"We blew a fuse!"

"BB, I'm scared!"

"It's ok CC."

"Someone get a light!'

"Hold on!"

Bonnie was holding a candle. He ripped up a piece of the tablecloth and stuffed it in a party hat to make a torch, then lit it on fire.

"Is everyone ok?" He asked.

The animatronics nodded.

CC was crying. Toy Chica picked her up, and held BB's hand. Tilly found herself staying close to Freddy, and the others were huddled together.

"I think the light box just malfunctioned," reassured Freddy. "Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy: can you please go check?"

They nodded, and lit another party hat torch from Bonnie's and sped off to the Parts and Service room (where Mangle wasn't anymore).

"We will be fine, guys." Chica nodded. "Freddy, take a head count."

Freddy silently mouthed numbers, pointing to the others, but his eyebrows furrowed.

"What is it?" Marionette asked.

"Where's Mangle?" Freddy looked around.

There was a loud screeching, and everyone covered their ears.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGH!" screamed Chica.

It was over as soon as it started.

"Whatwas that?" Toy Freddy asked, running in from the Service room.

"Yep, the light box's busted," added Toy Bonnie, with a wrench in his hand. "And the generator is missing a few wires. We'll just have to wait til' tomorrow."

"We need to find Mangle!" Toy Chica worried. "She might be hurt!"

"Wait… be quiet…" Bonnie asked.

"What? Why?" Freddy turned to him.

"Can you hear something?" Marionette said.

Everyone asked him, and Bonnie turned around.

"I said, _SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!"_

They shut up. CC stopped crying, but sniffed in Toy Chica's arms.

It was quiet, but they had this eerie feeling like they were being watched. Like they were being hunted.

Something glinted in the air… something silver….. something sharp…

" _GET DOWN!"_

Bonnie dropped his torch and tackled Tilly to the ground. Just in time, as a sharp hook swiped down from the ceiling lightning fast. If she hadn't been tackled, Tilly would've died on the spot.

Bonnie stood up, guarding Tilly. The torch went out, but it seemed slightly lighter. They could make out a shape clinging to the lights, its eye glowing red.

Bonnie's back had been grazed by the hook and was dripping a little black oil (blood). He was panting, and his voucher was slightly disheveled.

The shape moved closer, until it spoke with a fiery rage.

" _YOU FOOL!"_ Mangle shouted, enraged with his move.

"Mangle!" Bonnie yelled. "What have you become!? You promised me!"

Tears dripped off his face.

"YOU PROMISED!"

Mangle gritted her teeth. _"GET OUT OF MY WAY, YOU IDIOT!"_

She bit Bonnie's chest wide open.

He screamed, and dropped do the ground, and what was left of his body was sparking and twitching. Then he stopped moving.

Tilly begun shedding tears of her own. As Mangle howled, her teeth glistened with black stains.

"ANYONE ELSE WANT TO STAND IN MY WAY?"

No one moved.

"What have you done?"

Mangle turned, and was facing Tilly.

"YOU…" Mangle got closer to her. Tilly stepped back.

" _YOU…._ You destroyed my world! YOU DESTROYED ME!" Mangle shouted.

"No!" Tilly cried. "I will end you!"

With that, she lunged at Mangle, her claws fully extended, her hair on end, her eyes burning with sadness and rage.

And for a second, a frightened look flashed across Mangle's face.

They engaged in a fight, claws against hook, teeth against wires. They smashed into tables, destroying everything in their range.

Mangle threw her into the light, making it explode in a burst of sparks, setting a cracked table on fire. Tilly fell, her body dented and torn. Mangle grabbed her by the throat, choking the mechanical life out of her.

"YOU RUINED MY CHANCE AT HAPPINESS! I COULD'VE BEEN LOVED!" Mangle smashed her against the wall.

She advanced on the wounded feline. "YOU WILL DIE!"

Mangle was about to shove her hook straight into Tilly, but Endo bit into Mangle's snout.

"What are you doing!?" He screamed.

"GETTING MY REVENGE!" And with that, she ripped off Endo's head and threw it to the ground.

Marionette grabbed onto CC and BB's hands and brought them to Foxy's cove to protect them. He left them there with Toy Chica.

Mangle leaped at Tilly, and bit her arm off. Blood was pouring out, staining Tilly's brown felted costume. Tilly screamed and writhed and passed out.

Mangle was about to make the final move, but someone grabbed her neck.

She turned, growling, but stopped when she saw Foxy.

Foxy was showing his teeth, ready to explode with rage. The others huddled together in fright, Toy Chica peeking out of the curtain.

Tears were streaming out of Foxy's red eyes. _"END THIS!"_ he yelled. _"NOW!"_

Mangle sank her teeth into Foxy's shoulder and he fell to the ground, clutching his wound.

It seemed like all hope was lost. But a golden body appeared in front of Mangle.

Goldie took a huge breath, then screamed as loud as he could.

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!""**_

It was deafening. Mangle was thrown back from the blow, and hit her head on the wall.

It was silent, except for the crackling wood that was on fire.

Marionette appeared in the middle of the room, then raised his hands. A shimmering blue light formed in his palms, then the room was engulfed in bright blue, healing the room of its damage. The noise was piercing and strong. But it was over in seconds, and the room looked fine. Even a few lights flickered on.

Mangle raised her head. It was blurry, but a black figure ran over to her. Marionette ripped off her hook and it dissolved in his hand. Then he helped her up.

"It's over," he said.

She looked around, seeing the terror – stricken faces of the animatronics, Toy Chica helping the Balloon kids down, Goldie helping Foxy up, who was still holding his shoulder, and Tilly, who was being mended by Toy Bonnie with make – shift tape and wires and screws. And she saw Endo's blank, cold face.

"Oh m-my god!" she rushed to him. "E-Endo?"

He didn't move.

"Endo!"

He moved his eye. "Mangle?"

She choked a little with tears and picked him up delicately and cradled him.

Mangle approached the others. Everyone stepped back. Tears welled in her eyes.

"I…" her voice faltered. "I-I'm so s-sorry g-guys…" Mangle was sobbing so badly she couldn't finish. Then she looked around, then found Bonnie. "O-Oh m-my god…"

Bonnie was barely breathing. Wires were showing, and his endoskeleton was piercing through ripped felt. A pool of black oil stained him and the ground. Bonnie's bowtie was torn, and his hand was snapped off and was sparking on the ground. It was horrifying and sickening.

"NO!" Freddy ran over, his face stricken with fear. He fell to his knees.

He sobbed. "B-Bonnie?" His voice was shaking very badly. He couldn't believe what life would be like without his closest and oldest friend.

Bonnie opened his eyes. "F-Freddy-?"

Freddy smiled. "Y-you're o-okay?"

Bonnie twitched and a little blood came out his nose. "I think I-I'm d-dying…"

Goldie, unlike himself, picked Bonnie up. "Toy Bonnie, Freddy, Marionette! Follow me! He's not going to die!"

They ran to the Parts room, and Chica was helping a limping Tilly and Foxy to a table to be tended to.

"C'mon, kids," Toy Chica said to the Balloon children. "Let's go."

She walked away holding their hands, and CC looked back at Mangle with a tear – streaked, scared face.

Mangle couldn't bear to be looked at like that. She slunk over to Bonnie.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Tilly!"

She turned around alarmingly fast and used up her last bit of strength to hug her hard.

"I may not know you well," she cried. "But I couldn't live with myself knowing I might've killed you."

Mangle nodded, relieved that she forgave her. Now, it was time to mend with Foxy.

"H-hey Fo-"

"Mangle! Come here! I need to show you something."

Toy Chica was standing next to Toy Bonnie.

"What?" Mangle asked.

"We're going to fix you!"

 _ **(FLASHBACK A FEW NIGHTS AGO)**_

Toy Chica went into Toy Bonnie's room he used to build things.

He was currently tightening a screw on a Freddy suit to put the next night guard into.

"Hey, what's up?"

Toy Bonnie turned around, and smiled at his friend. "Hey, Toy Chica. What can I do for ya?"

"Um… since Mangle's broken…"

Toy Bonnie tilted his head.

"Can you…um… help me fix… her?" She thought he would say no.

"Oh.. sure!"

"What?" She looked at him.

Toy Bonnie stood up. "I said, ok!"

Toy Chica ran over and hugged him. She realized this was awkward, and she released him, her face turning red.

"Heh heh…" Toy Bonnie scratched his neck.

So they set to work finding parts for Mangle, finding old parts from other parts, searching bags and corners. They finally found enough, and they assembled the right tools.

"Yep. Operation Mangle is a go!" Toy Bonnie made thumbs up.

"Oh…. Thank you!" Toy Chica kissed him.

Then she pulled away, blushing really hard, filled with embarrassment.

His ears stood on end.

"Um…" he blushed.

"W-what? After what I-I d-did?" Mangle's heart begun to mend itself. "But what about T-Tilly? Isn't she.."

"Freddy, Goldie and Marionette got it," Toy Bonnie reassured her. "So, come with us."

She followed the two Toys to Toy Bonnie's engineering room, and Toy Chica closed the door.

A few nights later, Bonnie was ok, but he had bandages around his chest and needed help walking. But he was alive.

"Thanks, guys!" He patted their backs, but stumbled a little and cringed.

"Yeah, might not wanna do that," Freddy put his arm on Bonnie's shoulder. "You are a good member of the Fazbear family, Bonnie. Life would suck without you in it!"

"Yes," Marionette said. "We find your personality quite enjoyable."

"Sure," Goldie shrugged.

"Hey guys!" Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica came in.

"Hello," said Freddy.

"Greetings," greeted Marionette. "Who is that behind you?"

In fact, there was someone there.

Everyone else came in, just to check on Bonnie, but they also noticed the new guy.

"Is it a new one?"

"Who is it?"

Finally, she stepped forward, and they all gasped.

Mangle was beautiful. Her small, skinny sleek body was a shiny white, and her tail was fluffy and long. Her neck a big pink bow tied around it. Her ears were pointed and one had an earring in it, and her nails were painted red. Mangle had a heart print on her chest, and pink lips. Mangle blushed, feeling great. She really was beautiful.

"Aye! Lass! Ye be alright!"

Mangle smiled. "Ye-"

But Foxy hugged Tilly.

Tilly hugged him back, but she saw Mangle staring at the ground sadly.

Tilly sighed. She knew what she had to do.

It was silent for another moment.

Tilly released Foxy. "Foxy, you are nice and sweet and caring, but I don't belong with you."

Foxy looked hurt. "W-what ye be sayin?"

Tilly sighed and turned to Mangle. "I can't truly love you if someone else who deserves you does."

She smiled at the vixen, who lit up.

Then Tilly took Foxy by the hand and grabbed Mangle's hand. She put Mangle's paw on Foxy's hook. They blushed immensely.

"You belong together," Tilly told them, who were gazing into each other's eyes. "I don't need you, Foxy. Mangle does."

Tilly kissed Foxy's cheek in a good-bye way and stepped back.

 _Aye, she is beautiful. And me seen the way she be lookin' at me all these years…_ thought Foxy.

 _This is what I dreamed. I love him…_ thought Mangle.

Mangle couldn't wait. She grabbed Foxy's neck and kissed him.

Foxy's eye sparked, but he soon wrapped his arms around Mangle and embraced her.

Tilly smiled. Everyone smiled.

They stopped, and held hands. **(or hook and hands, I guess…)**

Endo was being held by Toy Bonnie, his new doll body half made, for he was going to sit on Mangle's shoulder at daytime. "Oh, I knew it, I knew it! Yes!" he cried.

Toy Bonnie covered his mouth.

"Mmph! Eermph durpmh!" Endo protested.

Foxy and Mangle hugged again.

Bonnie looked at the clock on the wall. The he tapped on Freddy's shoulder.

"Oh right," Freddy said. "Guys, it's 11:45."

Everyone said goodnight to each other, and to the happy couple.

"I knew it!" Endo whispered.

Mangle giggled and put him on her shoulder.

When back at her turntable, Tilly smiled. She had mended Mangle's heart.

Screaming was heard.

"Oh dear…" Marionette turned around. He was standing with everyone, making a plan.

Tilly ran down the hall with a huge smile on her face, and her ear missing again.

"Guys!" she cried happily. "I killed the night guard!"

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
